This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure described herein, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure described herein. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Workstation mounting assemblies adapted to support computer monitors or computer keyboards encompass a wide variety of designs that are adapted to be used in various work settings. Many of these designs are specifically adapted to be used within a specific work environment. For example, one such work environment can be for the retail merchandise industry, inventory management, or business to consumer environments, such as in in-store retail stores, grocery stores, pharmacies, hotels, or warehouse environments. Generally, conventional wall-mounted or desk mounted workstation assemblies have been typically large in design and cumbersome to use, particularly when a user is standing up. Moreover, these units do not provide adequate horizontal and vertical adjustability to the users, such as standing users, to allow easy and quick access to computer peripherals, such as the keyboard, mouse, or display monitor. In particular, this is more evident in situations where a workstation is located behind a counter, wherein a merchant user is standing up and facing a customer. In such a situation, it is undesirable to have a display screen at least partially blocking the merchant's view to the customer.
Hence, what is needed is a simple desk or floor mounted workstations that is not only vertically adjustable but also horizontally adjustable, and tiltabley adjustable, wherein a display monitor can be tilted to any desired orientation, such as in situations wherein user is standing up and looking down on the display monitor.